<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haikyuu!! Oneshots &amp; Scenarios by kurooparadise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708379">Haikyuu!! Oneshots &amp; Scenarios</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooparadise/pseuds/kurooparadise'>kurooparadise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Other, Pining, Reader-Insert, Teen Angst, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooparadise/pseuds/kurooparadise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of different stories featuring everyone's favourite volleyball boys - cross-posted on Tumblr @ nerimas-nekoma, where you can make requests as well!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio &amp; Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. melancholy. || kageyama tobio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever Haikyuu story, a drabble I thought of while listening to On Melancholy Hill by Gorillaz - listening to it is optional but it adds that extra layer ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>The warm mid-afternoon sun hit his pale skin, accentuating the toned muscles of his arms with soft shadows. Sitting next to him on the lawn of the park you used to frequent, you admired each of those details in awe, wondering what you did well in your other life to deserve having him around.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Even if you had known him for years, there were moments in which Kageyama Tobio continued to surprise you more and more. You had been friends since you were seven years old, the fact of being neighbours working as a good excuse to strike up a friendship that you both held very close to your hearts. But you didn't expect him to take it so seriously, being the one who was there to support the weight on your back every time you needed him, offering you a shoulder to cry on and a word of affection.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>What he would never tell you was that, deep down inside, he would’ve rather be more than just a friend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With each smile, each cheer in his matches and even each hug you had managed to create a place for yourself in the heart of the teen, who longed to see you every day and hated the idea of someone else grabbing your attention. Even so, he didn’t stand in your way with the people you crushed on, respecting your limits and wanting more than anything to be able to see you happy even if it was not with him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This is how you ended up in that place on that specific day, after you called him crying to tell him that your crush had badly rejected you. He got there twenty minutes before you, and you weren't at all surprised that he brought your favourite snacks along with two cartons of banana milk. <em>Typical Kageyama</em>, you thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You know," you said in a low voice, almost a whisper, "I think I couldn't bear to come to this park alone after all this time."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You rested your head gently on his shoulder and almost instinctively he lay against you, your warmth filling all the emptiness he could feel. He wasn't a fan of PDA, but he pushed that thought to the back of his head for the moment. "What’s that observation about now?" he asked with genuine curiosity. You only managed to shrug your shoulders, and there was nothing he wouldn’t have given to know what you were thinking.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Someone will be very happy to have you one day," you added, your voice tinged with something he couldn't decipher.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Do you think so?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You nodded quickly after straightening your body and turning to look directly into his eyes, something that always made his cheeks turn a vibrant pink. “Have you seen how you treat me? Any girl would be more than happy to be with you, Tobio-chan. Let's see when you will show up with a girlfriend.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With one of his elusive laughs, he reached out and put an arm around your shoulders, drawing you towards him again and thus preventing you from seeing his expression turn blank. <em>It's only with you</em>, he thought.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>With a heavy heart, he let silence take over as he looked up at the sky that was beginning to cloud. Though the clouds didn’t quite represent his feelings–he felt blue, each passing second pulling you further away from him, and it killed him that his heart was the only thing in his life he couldn’t control.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. fwb. || kuroo tetsurou</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The air outside was damp, and the atmosphere inside of the apartment was heavy, both due to the heat and what was about to happen. Sheets mixed with dirty clothes on the floor and two bodies meshed with each other on top of the blue mattress, one of the only pieces of furniture left on the house along with tons of boxes that served as temporary decoration.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Skin was bathed in dry sweat from last night, the smell of sex still lingering in the air, and minds were full of regret, even if none of you would speak the truth out loud. Given the situation, you knew you had done wrong, but as you recalled the stinging sensation he left in (and on) your body it was as if the bad feelings were being pushed away, enclosed in a dark bubble that would not be touched until necessary. As you stared at the opposite wall, a grunt came from the person next to you, low and clear.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You waited patiently while your heartbeat sped up.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>An arm wrapped around your waist as you let out a long sigh. "Oh, up already, eh?" a sleepy voice asked from behind. "I thought you were a heavy sleeper; did something happen? A bad dream perhaps?"</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"A bad night, I'd say," you replied shortly. Turning around, you stared at the person that looked back with closing lids but a warm smile, warmth you could not bring yourself to feel nor return that morning. "Why did we do this again, Tetsurou?"</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His smile vanished and soon his hazel eyes mirrored the hurt you felt too. "I told you before; we both need the company until someone better comes, and you're moving away soon, so I want to enjoy this as much as I can until I'm left alone."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sat up, followed by him, his black hair covering most of his forehead. Under another circumstances, you would've jumped at him that very second. "We're just friends who keep hurting each other, Tetsurou, last night shouldn't even have happened! Is this some kind of game we play if we need to?" Pent-up anger started to boil inside of your heart, and once you were unable to control it, it was better to let it out altogether. "I've lost count of how many nights we've spent like this, the regret never leaves; you always tell me it'll get better, it'll all end soon, but you keep coming back, and I keep waiting for you to knock on my door at night. This is toxic, I don't want this; I don't want you like <em>this</em>."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"You... wait for me?" he asked, clearly baffled in front of everything he had just learned. "And <em>how</em> exactly do you want me? We both established the limits of our relationship the very first day I asked you for this. You shouldn't want me in any other way. Tell me right now if you must, do you have feelings f-"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yes, I do!" you yelled, "I have feelings for you, and I wait, and I know it's wrong, and I've tried many different times to actually get the fuck out of this, but I can't!" a single tear rolled down your cheek but you quickly caught it, looking away so he wouldn't see the sadness reflected on your expression. "I've felt this way for a couple of months now and I managed to keep it down, but ever since you found out that I'm moving away all you could do is come here for this and talk about the girls you fuck after me, and it's been killing me that I'll never be more."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tetsurou had never seemed angrier to you, his frown deep and his mouth forming a thin line, his lips barely visible. He got out of bed and put on his boxers, his naked back still sending shivers down your spine every time you looked at it. Without another word, he locked himself in the bathroom, closing the door with such force you thought it might break if he did it again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Now the tears were unstoppable, little hiccups making their way to your lips with almost inaudible noises. Putting on your shirt and wrapping yourself back with the sheets, you soon fell asleep again, not wanting to hear of the other person in the house again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But you woke up anyways, not knowing what hour it was and feeling the familiar touch against you, his arms enveloping you in a tight hug while his chin rested on your shoulder; he was shaking, but you couldn't understand why. "This sucks, we shouldn't want each other in any other way," he started, repeating his earlier words. "So why do I feel like such a fool if I don't do anything? Why do you make me think like that? Fuck, I don’t want you to leave. You are precious to me but I won't hurt you anymore. I'll miss you, even if we're just friends at the end of the day."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And as Tetsurou was about to get up, you held on to his arm, making him freeze in place; a small gasp of surprise left his lips, his breath tickling your ear. "If you don't want to, don't leave," was all you could mutter. Almost sure he hadn't heard it, you kept on holding on to him and soon a small, soft kiss was left on your temple; you had won. "I know it's hard, but don't you think we can make it work?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your voice was quiet, as you knew what would come afterwards, what would happen in less than a week. With a dry laugh, he said, "You're moving away, I'm staying here. I was never one for long distance relationships, and we've been friends for so long I don't know how it would play out for us. We both know it's too much of a risk, that's why we agreed we'd stop if other feelings appeared." Listening to him only made you feel worse by the second, his words sticking like small needles on your heart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Yet there was still one last thing you had to hear, and nothing would’ve prepared you for it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Yet I failed – I failed as much as you did, I thought I could hide it better. Falling for you isn't easy, you know?" he added, with a hint of a smile in his tone. "You have so many food cravings all the time, you listen to music way too loudly, you're dirty sometimes, and you like to watch stupid movies at night, but I found myself enjoying it even more as time went by. I think I know you better than anyone at this point, and I'm proud of that, because you're my best friend, you're the one person I know understands me better than anyone. And you know what?" he grabbed your shoulder and made you lay on your back to look at him; it was the first time a conversation had felt so deep, and you could do nothing but blink while he said, "I've come to love you too because, with everything we've been through, you're the only thing that's remained the same for me, and I'll never thank you enough."</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Staring at him, your thoughts ran faster than they had ever before, but the only thing you could manage to do was kiss him; it was the first time you kissed with passion, the first time his lips against yours felt different, the first time you felt he meant it. When you pulled away, there was a new spark on his eyes, something that made it seem like there was one less weight on his back as well. Still a little bit doubtful, you asked while caressing his hair, "We'll make it work, right?"</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"We'll make it work," Tetsurou reassured you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="pOoZl">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>